It's Just That Good!
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Callie is a college student sharing a condo with her older sister and has been dating her girlfriend Arizona for a while now. When finals come around, they can't seem to find time to see each other. What happens when they finally reunite? WARNING! This is an Arizona G!P story so if you do not like that then please do not read.


It was Friday night. For college students, this would be a day that they begin their weekend by partying or hanging with friends but for Callie and Arizona, they just wanted to be alone. Finals had been kicking their butt so they hadn't seen each other all week and barely had a two-minute conversation when they would attempt to talk on the phone late at night.

Callie had been complaining to her sister, Aria, about missing Arizona so much that she decided to make plans with some friends so that her sister could have some alone time with her girlfriend. So here they are, making out on the brunette's bed.

"Mmm... I missed your lips so much this week Calliope…" the blonde tells the brunette as she moves down to her neck.

Callie bites her lip and groans, "I missed you too baby- oh, right there" Callie tells her, running her hands through her girlfriend's blonde hair. Arizona takes the hint and sucks on Callie's skin harder releasing a moan from the brunette.

After successfully leaving a nice hickey, Arizona pulls back. "Is Aria coming back anytime soon?" Callie shakes her head, "I complained about how much I missed you all week so she decided to go out with some friends to give us some alone time." She says as she smirks.

Arizona smiles, "Good to know." She tells Callie as she sits up and removes her shirt then moving back onto the bed, "Do you know why it's so good Calliope?" she asks resting their foreheads together.

"Tell me." Callie whispers.

"It's good because I haven't been able to touch you in a week and with us being alone, I can touch you and make love to you the way that I want to…" Callie smiles and slides her hands up to rest at the nape of Arizona's neck. "You can scream my name as loud as you want and let me know how I make you feel baby. We don't have to worry about anyone beating on your door saying, 'Quiet down!'" Callie laughs.

"You're right… now put those skills to use and make love to me baby." Callie pulls Arizona's lips to hers.

The blonde moves her hands under Callie's shirt, "This needs to go…" she says. Callie pushes Arizona back and sits up. She removes her shirt and bra leaving her breast on display for her girlfriend.

Arizona drops her jaw, "Every time I see you naked, it's just like the first time" She says as she guides Callie back onto the bed and hovers over her.

Running her right hand up and down the brunette's side, Arizona stares into her eyes, "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Ari" Callie replies, moving her hands down to the blonde's pants, "Off. Now." Arizona pulls back and quickly loosens her belt while gazing at Callie. She shimmies out her shorts and brings her boxers down with them.

Callie stares between Arizona's legs at her not so little friend standing at attention. "You're so hard already baby… I am getting so wet just thinking about you being inside me. Come here…"

Arizona arches her eyebrow and moves back toward her.

"Yes?" the blonde asks.

"Take off the rest of my clothes… I want you to see how wet I am for you baby." Arizona swallows. She grabs the brunettes shorts and panties, slowly pulling them down Callie's long caramel legs.

Once they were gone, the blonde tossed them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes while Callie spread her legs open to give her a clear view of her center.

"See what I mean?" Callie asks. Instead of answering Arizona moves her eyes back up to Callie's. She licks her lips and slowly leans her face down to the brunettes dripping wet center.

The blonde takes a slow lick of her girlfriend's pussy and Callie moans, "Baby…" Arizona takes another lick then sucks the brunette's clit in her mouth.

"Fuck Ari…" Callie says as she thumbs her fingers through the blonde head of hair, "That feels so good!" Arizona grabs onto Callie's ass and pushing her face deeper into her pussy.

"Ooh! Jesus…" Callie tugs on Arizona's hair, "baby come up here."

Arizona slowly moves back up toward the brunette. "Ari I want you inside me… now." The blonde nods. She grabs a condom out of Callie's night stand since she normally keeps some there just in case.

Arizona sits up and before she can open the package, Callie takes it from her opening it herself. She takes a hold of her girlfriend's length and moves her mouth closer to it. Licking it up and down, Arizona can't do anything but moan, "Calliope…"

Callie sucks her penis into her mouth once, then twice, three times and Arizona is already on the edge. She moves back, taking the condom and rolling it down her girl's length. The brunette lays back down and pulls the blonde with her.

Arizona takes her hard on in her hand and lines it up with the brunette's center and slowly pushes her shaft inside. Instantly surrounded by the warm walls of her girlfriend, the blonde closes her eyes and groans. She slowly pushes herself deeper into Callie until she can't anymore.

"Ari…" Callie moans, "Baby your stretching me so good." She tells her as she spreads her legs more. Arizona grabs her Callie's right leg and wraps it around her back and begins to move.

 **…** **MEANWHILE…**

Aria was out with some friends when she realized that her phone was missing and couldn't remember using it any time after she left the condo. _'I must have left it at home.'_ She looked at the time, _'Wow, its 12 a.m. already, I may as well just go back home.'_ She was about to let her friends know of her departure when something came to her mind. _'Callie and Arizona are there…'_ she looks at her watch again, _'Hopefully they are finished doing their business.'_

The brunette and her sister had been living together for the past two years after she moved Seattle where Callie was currently attending college. Since they were two girls that came from money, they decided to get something big enough for the two of them and not have to worry about intruding in the others space. Ever since they had found the condo, living together had been great aside from the little arguments they occasionally had.

The two brunettes were very close, almost like twins but Aria was actually two years older than Callie. She had never heard her sister have sex before but she knew that she wasn't a virgin so that is why what she heard was both a shock and expectant when Aria unlocked the door to her home and went inside.

Putting her purse down on the nearest table, she began removing her jacket and hung it up walking to the kitchen for some water. Just as the brunette opened the refrigerator door, she heard a noise. Listening carefully as it gets louder, "Yes Ari, harder baby! You feel so good!" _'No, not my baby sister.'_ she thinks to herself just as Callie releases a loud moan.

"ARIZONAAAAA!" she hears and smirks. _'Damn Cal'_ Aria shakes her head as she grabs a bottle of water and goes to her room, closing her door.

 **…** **BACK TO CALZONA …**

Callie was laying there catching her breath while Arizona slowly pulled out of her, flopping down on her back also. "That was awesome baby." Catching her breath, Callie rolls over on top of Arizona, "Oh, we are not done yet Ari..." she tells the blonde as she grinds down on her dick, feeling it come to attention again.

Arizona groans, moving her hands to Callie's hips, "God I love when you call me that… say it again." She says while pushing the brunette down so that she is more friction.

Callie bites her bottom and grabs her breast, squeezing them and releasing a whine. "Ari…" she moans, "I could cum again just like this…" she says as she begins to move faster.

"No." Arizona responds, "I want you to…" she tightens her grip on the brunette's hips making Callie's movements stop. "I want you to come with me inside you Calliope. I want you to ride me baby… show me whose dick this is."

Callie grins and lifts her body up, lining Arizona's cock up with her center. Slowly sinking down it, she whimpers. "Take it all Calliope… I know you can baby."

Callie pushes the rest of her body down taking all her girlfriend's length in one thrust. "Shit! You're so deep Ari…" she says as she takes a minute to adjust. She leans down and plants open mouth kisses up the blonde's neck, paying more attention to the sensitive spots that makes her moan as she begins to move her hips.

After leaving a few hickeys on her neck she moves lips up to connect with the blonde in a sloppy kiss before pulling back. Feeling her girlfriend speed up her movements, Arizona bends her legs and begins thrusting up into her girl.

"Fuck Callie, baby your so damn tight… it feels so good" Callie groans in response.

"Baby you're the only one that I want… I love you so much Call- FUCK!" she says as Callie begins to move with more force, "So good…"

"Whose is it Ari?" the brunette asks as her walls tighten around the blonde.

"Yours! God, it's all yours!... I'm about to come so hard for you Cal… shit!" Arizona says as both of their breathing continues to pick up.

"CAAALLIE!" "ARIZONAAAA!" They both say at the same time.

Callie slows down her movements helping them both to come down from their high. Once they both calm down, Callie slowly removes herself from girlfriend and lays beside her.

"You cease to amaze me Calliope" Arizona says softly.

"I could say the same about you baby… I am going to be sore in the morning."

"A good type of sore though, right?" Arizona asks, smirking.

Callie giggles, "Of course."

Arizona smiles, "Good night gorgeous." She says kissing the brunettes lips.

"Night Ari" Callie says as they both drift off.

 **…** **THE NEXT MORNING…**

Callie wakes up and glances at the clock.

 _'_ _9:00 a.m.'_

She looks over at her slumbering girlfriend and sighs, _'I should get up and make us some breakfast. It's the least I can do as a thank you for last night…'_ she says getting up and putting on her robe.

Walking out into the hallway it smells as if someone is cooking. ' _Aria's home?'_ she asks herself as she heads toward the kitchen. As she enters she sees her sister standing at the stove preparing breakfast.

"I thought that you weren't going to be back until later." Callie says.

Aria turns around smirking, "Morning to you too and I wasn't but I forgot my phone her last night so I just decided to come back home." She replies with a knowing look.

Callie nods, _'Why is she looking like that? Did she hear Arizona and I last night? Oh God, she did.'_

Aria watches as her sister's face goes from confused to terrified, "You okay Cal?" she laughs, "you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm fine… um… so what time did you get home?" _'Yeah that's a good question to ask.'_ Aria laughs again, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I heard you and Arizona last night… loud and clear might I add. You really have a set of lungs on you sis" she says and watches as Callie's cheeks turn red.

"Y-You heard us? I-" Aria cuts her off, "Relax Cal, I know you have sex, doesn't mean that I want to hear it but I know." Callie sighs, "and… from the sounds of it, Arizona must've been working you pretty good if she had you screaming the way you were."

"ARIA!" Callie whisper yells, looking back towards her room.

Aria laughs, "Calm down Cal she is still asleep, right?" Callie nods, "Alright then, calm down."

Callie doesn't reply she just moves to the counter and sits down in one of the chairs as Aria finishes breakfast. She plates the food and sits a plate down in front of Callie, "Thanks" the younger brunette says as she digs in.

"So…" Callie looks at Aria with an eyebrow lifted, "I am really curious. What is sex with Arizona like?" she asks in a low voice. Callie's eyes widen but then she slowly begins to smile. "…it's amazing."

"Seriously?" Callie nods. "So, it's not weird with her having… something extra down there?" Callie had told Aria about Arizona's secret when she was freaking out about having sex with the blonde for the first time.

"Yes. She's… she's just so gentle and, and it's like she knows exactly what to do to and when to do it. I really don't think that I would be able to be quiet even if I tried…" she blushes while Aria smiles.

"Ok I know that I am being nosey and I'm sorry but I HAVE to ask." Aria looks at Callie with a serious face.

Callie furrows her brow, "Okay?"

"…How big is she?"

"That's too much info Aria. I don't really feel comfortable saying that."

"You don't have to say it. I'll guess."

Callie thinks about it for a second. "Ok but you can't tell Arizona that we had this conversation… she's a private person." Aria nods, smiling a huge smile.

"I'm serious Aria." Aria rolls her eyes, "Okay Cal, jeez."

Callie sighs, "She's… eight. She is eight inches. Maybe eight and a half when she is hard?"

Aria's eyes widen, "Damn Cal, is she thick?" Callie nods and smiles, "How in the hell hasn't she torn your insides up?"

"I told you, she is really gentle and when she does get rough, it's not over the top. She puts my needs before hers…" Callie looks back toward her room, "She really likes how vocal I am. I think it really boosts her ego."

"She really needs her ego boosted? If she is as good as you say then I'm sure others that she has been with have noticed too"

Callie shakes her head, "She doesn't have the best track record with relationships. One of her previous girlfriends only used her because she had the same thing as her boyfriend so she would think of him while they had sex." Aria frowns, "Then, another one called her a freak when she found out about it. I am the first person that she has been with romantically who didn't freak out or use her."

"Wow… I didn't know all of that Cal. I'm sorry…"

"It-" Callie stars to talk but is cut off by another voice, "It's ok Aria, it's not like it's your fault or anything. Plus, I like to think that all of that led me to your sister." Arizona softly replies.

"Baby I didn't know you were up… I'm sorry… I shouldn't ha-" Arizona walks over the brunette and connects their lips cutting her off.

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad. I trust Aria and I know she wouldn't go around saying anything." Both brunettes nod while wondering to themselves if Arizona heard the rest of their conversation.

"So, what's for breakfast, I am starving" the blonde says walking over to the stove.

"Oh, I made pancakes and eggs, it should still be warm. I put yours in the oven."

"Thanks"

"No problem" Aria replies finishing her breakfast.

Arizona grabs her food and moves to sit on the other side of Callie. She goes to take a bite of her food but pauses before putting it in her mouth, "So you really think that I am that good in bed Calliope?" Callie's eyes widen, turning her head towards Arizona while Aria bursts out into laugher.

 _'_ _Just my luck, of course she heard that part too.'_


End file.
